Uncomplicated Hate
by KeeKeeBaby
Summary: Four years ago Trish manipulated her way into the Levesque household and now she’s back. Stephanie decides she’s gonna have to be the one to deal with it. Sequel to Complications and Love. Please read and review.REPOSTING! Kee-Kee
1. A Hell Of a Ride

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: OK, well to read this you have to had read Complications and Love to understand everything. So Paul and Stephanie see Trish for the first time in about four years. Oh, yeah, I still own no one and nothing.

"Trish, hi." Stephanie said in shock, she couldn't believe her eyes. Stephanie thought they were rid of her and she was gone for good, yet, Trish was standing here with her daughter, Brittany. Paul on the other hand was surprised; he couldn't even speak. Well, she was still as beautiful as the last time they had spoken even though the last time he saw her she was pregnant. If that was Trish, and she was talking to a little girl, the little girl must have been his daughter.

"Mommy look, that's Triple H." Brittany smiled at Trish.

"Yeah I know." Trish gulped as she was picking up her daughter.

"Daddy, you okay?" Gregory laughed at his father's expressionless face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Paul answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I...we've gotta go." Trish said.

"Bye, bye." Brittany waved as her and her mother was walking towards the teacher. They exchanged a few words and then Trish and Brittany were out of sight.

"Stephanie, that was Trish." Paul pointed at the door.

"Yeah I saw." Stephanie picked up Gregory and walked up to the teacher. "Hi Mrs. Williams, we have to be going now but I'll see you tomorrow morning." She assured.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mrs. Levesque and Gregory." Mrs. Williams smiled.

"Thanks." Gregory grinned as Stephanie started walking. "Why we leaving?"

"It's only a half day, it's okay." Stephanie mumbled walking out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry." Paul walked up to the teacher and smiled.

"What? Are Gregory and Brittany cousins?" Mrs. Williams asked with her smile never fading. It was like it was the only emotion she expressed and after a while it seemed a little scary.

"No, actually they're brother and sister." Paul replied as he was walking out. Well the smile faded, she was a little shock. She turned to the other students and parents and smiled again and made the speech she had rehearsed. Paul walked out of the classroom and saw Stephanie by the entrance door. "Mrs. Levesque." He called out; she turned around.

"Oh, obviously I was mistaken...I thought you were someone important." Stephanie said going to the car.

"This is gonna be one hell of a ride." Paul chuckled to himself following Stephanie to his car.

So, you asked for a sequel so you got a sequel. Oh and when he said the last sentence, he didn't mean the car ride, he meant in general. I'm gonna need help with this story, though. Review please. Kee-Kee


	2. Hate!

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing at all.

Stephanie and Gregory walked in the house; immediately Gregory ran up the steps into his room. Stephanie followed up the steps to her room and shortly after Paul came in. "You sleepy?" Stephanie yelled to her son because he was across the hall in his room, he ran in her room and shook his head no.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to sleep...can I play please, pretty please?" Gregory asked innocently pushing himself up on his toes.

"Yeah sure but I have to leave to go to work and grandpa expects me to be there, okay?" Stephanie inquired sitting down on her bed.

"Okay." He went back into his room. Stephanie looked on her dresser and found a note; she picked it up and read it. 'Ma, I went home to get some homework done. I don't wanna fail, I want you to have at least one good kid and I need to pass at least one of my classes' Stephanie chuckled to herself. Stephanie glanced at her watch and cursed to herself.

"Gregory I gotta get going c'mon." Stephanie yelled so he'd hear her.

"I ready." Gregory said with an action figure of Triple H in his hand. She rolled her eyes; he had one too many action figures for her taste. "Bet you I'll beat you down." Gregory said running down the steps before his mother.

"I'm sure you will." Stephanie said smiling.

"Steph." Paul came towards them. Stephanie didn't say anything, she reached for the doorknob and he grabbed her arm. She gave him 'the look'; he let her go. "Where you going?"

"Bye daddy." Gregory waved as Stephanie opened the door.

"Where you going?" Paul repeated as the door closed in his face. "Okay, so she's mad at me." He noted out loud grabbing his keys. He drove to where he knew she was, she still had some work to finish. Paul got out of his car and walked towards the building when he saw Trish passing by trying her best to blend in. "Trish!" She stopped and turned around.

"Leave us alone." Trish said looking up at him never slowing her pace.

"Trish!" He called after her but she continued on her way.

"Paul!" Steph whined. Stephanie couldn't believe he was doing this and on top of it making himself look dumber than he already looked.

"What?" He asked not knowing who was calling him. He starred at his wife's expressionless face and immediately felt guilty. "I mean, yes?"

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked as she walked into the building towards her office. He turned back in Trish's direction; he could barely see her.

"It's a nice way of avoiding me by passing my work place." Paul yelled getting stares from people. "I'm not crazy or anything." He chuckled a little uneasy.

"Right." A little old lady nodded her head as she strutted to the bus station. He then walked in the building after his wife. Stephanie settled down in her comfy chair with her son sitting on her left.

"You gotta trace the lines." Stephanie told him as she started to type on her computer.

"I know mommy, then I get my name." Gregory told her as he traced the 'G' a little better then last time. It still looked like chicken scratch but his determination was adorable.

"Right." Stephanie said glancing over at him.

"Mrs. Levesque?" Leanne, her secretary asked.

"Press that button." Stephanie told Gregory, he smiled and pressed it. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Levesque is here to see you." She answered.

"Tell him I'm busy." Stephanie said picking up the phone.

"He says it's important and that it's business related." Leanne replied.

"Okay." Stephanie sighed planting the phone on it's base. She crossed her arms across her chest and waited for Paul to enter.

"Mommy, does the 'r' go like this?" Gregory asked starring at his paper. "Mommy...does it?" He shook her arm and she looked down at him.

"Yeah, good job." She grinned. "Have a seat." Stephanie said as Paul entered.

"Hi daddy." Gregory waved as if he had never seen him before; he slithered out of his chair and under the desk.

"What?" Stephanie asked coldly.

"Well, there's this wrestler and his wife is angry with him and if he doesn't find out why it could interfere with his performance in the ring." Paul explained with a slight smirk on his face.

"I see." Stephanie said impatiently; she opened her mouth to speak but Gregory had already started. She didn't even know that he left her side.

"Daddy, are you gonna bring me to see grandpa?" Gregory questioned as he climbed on Paul's lap.

"Yeah." Paul answered.

"Well-" Stephanie started.

"Mommy said she doesn't know why she married a jerk." Gregory cut her off still smiling.

"You don't know why you married me?" Paul asked as he stood up looking at her waiting for his answer.

"Are you a jerk?" Stephanie inquired standing up.

"Typical." Paul chuckled sarcastically walking out of the room with Gregory in his arms. "Yes." Paul gave Gregory a high five, knowing he flipped all the anger towards her. He knew it was immature but at least he didn't have to feel as guilty.

"Mrs. Levesque." Leanne said.

"Yes?" Stephanie asked as politely as possible.

"Mr. Martin is here to see you." Leanne responded.

"Send him in." Stephanie smiled lightly; he walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"Steph!" He chuckled.

"Hey Andrew." Stephanie said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Andrew questioned still cheesing.

"Nothing." Steph told a little white lie.

"Oh, I came here to tell you that Trish is back in town and here, this is her address." He handed her a piece of paper. "I know that you guys left on bad grounds but I'm sure you can work it out."

"We can." Stephanie smiled at him. "You're the best." She kissed his cheek and Paul walked in.

"Don't mind me, Gregory left his notepad." He said sarcastically picking up the pad off of Stephanie's desk; now he was mad. Why was she kissing her ex-husband's cheek but wouldn't even give him a second look.

"Oh Paul, will you squash the drama?" Andrew chuckled.

"Bye." Stephanie kissed Gregory's forehead. "I'm gone." She left out of her office and left Paul and Andrew starring at each other.

"Stay away from my wife." Paul warned.

"Or else what?" Andrew questioned teasingly.

"You'll see." Paul answered.

"You've got to be real unstable in this relationship you and Steph call a marriage to be threatening me. How do you see me as a threat, huh? Me and Stephanie aren't interested in each other any longer and I wish you could get that through your thick head." Andrew said walking out of the office, Paul looked at Gregory and he was smiling. That was embarrassing especially in front of his only son.

"Do it again, it's just like how you hate Uncle Shawn but you don't." Gregory smiled. "Test hates you but he "

"But I hate him." Paul murmured.

JUST RE-POSTING!


	3. This Guy is Nuts!

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing at all.

Stephanie walked up to the door, hesitating before knocking. It was a nice house, not as big as hers but it looked descent. She didn't really know what to say and then she remembered all of the things Trish did and how many lies she told. It was so easy to hate someone who tries to rip your family apart. Stephanie rang the doorbell and shortly after Trish answered the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"Well you're not gonna invite me in?" Stephanie inquired laughing lightly. Trish opened the door wide so Stephanie walked in the atrium and then into the living room. They sat on the white sofa, very similar to the one at Stephanie's home; they always had similar taste.

"What do you want?" Trish questioned eyeing Stephanie suspiciously.

"Well Brittany is my husbands daughter, I'm assuming." Stephanie said.

"Yeah and?" Trish looked over at Stephanie; they never really made eye contact.

"I'm going now." A young lady said walking into the living room.

"Okay, call me when you get there." Trish said.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea." Chelsea smiled at Stephanie.

"I'm Stephanie." She returned the smile.

"Okay well, bye." Chelsea said leaving.

"My fiancé's daughter." Trish said answering the question before Stephanie got to ask.

"Oh." Steph replied. "I guess we have more in common then I thought." Stephanie chuckled making herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Look, cut the bullshit." Trish snapped.

"What?" Stephanie sat up.

"I don't like you and you don't like me." Trish informed.

"You've got a lot of balls, you know? Are you back to ease your way into his arms?" Stephanie asked.

"I want nothing to do with you or Paul; as for Brittany...we've been doing a pretty damn good job taking care of ourselves without the help of Paul." Trish said.

"I understand that but I just wanted to ask you to stay away for a while until every-"

"If I want Paul to meet his daughter, Brittany, than he will." Trish sat up too.

"I wanna meet my father." Brittany giggled as she walked all the way in the room. "Hey, I member you."

"And I remember you." Stephanie smiled at her. "I'm Stephie."

"Hi Stephie." Brittany smiled. "You're really pretty."

"Thank you, you're pretty too." Stephanie chuckled.

"Britt, go up stairs." Trish advised.

"Is a father like a daddy?" Brittany asked.

"That's exactly what it is, I bet if you go up stairs your mommy will give you an extra cookie for snack time." Stephanie said as Trish shifted uncomfortably, why hadn't she thought of something like that to say to her daughter. Why did Stephanie always have the power to make her feel inferior of herself?

"Okay, bye Stephie." Brittany said running out of the room.

"I am very capable of taking care of my daughter, thank you very much." Trish said.

"I know..." Stephanie said standing up. "We'll talk soon." She said as both women walked towards the door. "So, bye." Stephanie went for the door knob and it opened. A tall built man stood there; he looked really strong.

"Eric, hi." Trish smiled.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie." Stephanie extended her hand so they could shake but instead, very seductively, he kissed it.

"You didn't tell me you were having company." Eric said to Trish smiling lightly.

"Well, I didn't call it was unannounced...sorry." Stephanie answered for Trish.

"No, she could've called and asked you if you were coming over." Eric eyed Trish.

"No, it was totally spontaneous." Stephanie spoke up again. Eric was trying to make it look like Trish committed a major crime or something and she did nothing. Except flash her breasts in Steph's husbands face; no that wasn't a crime...was it.

"I don't think so." Eric shifted his gaze back to Steph's assets, not once looking at her face. "Well bye." He backed up only to check Stephanie out, she felt his eyes on her so she turned around.

"Uh, bye." Stephanie said as he stumbled up the steps. "Trish, that was very rude of him and I know you know that. He was just checking me out, in front of your face." Stephanie huffed.

"Look, mind your business." Trish argued.

"Fine, fine." Stephanie said walking out of the door. She glance back out of the house and looked up to see him starring down through the window. "This guy is nuts." Stephanie said getting in her car.

Repost!


	4. Guy Talk

JUST A REMINDER: I don't own anyone or anything.

Stephanie walked through the corridor and then into the men's locker room. "Some one could have been naked!" John said covering up his chest, he was only joking around though. He was wearing a pair of jeans.

"Oh please, you have nothing to see anyway." Stephanie giggled.

"I'm hurt." John pretended to weep.

"You'll be fine." She patted his head like he was a kid.

"Auntie Stephie!" A boy said, she turned around and smiled.

"Hi Cameron." She hugged him, slightly lifting him off of his feet. "Where's your dad?"

"I'm right here." Shawn said with a smile on his face. "Where's Paul? And why are you in the men's locker room?"

"I'm looking for my husband." Stephanie replied. "You and Becky arguing?"

"How you know?" Shawn asked curiously.

"Because every time she's mad at you she makes you bring little Cameron here to work." Stephanie giggled.

"I am not little." Cameron argued as they walked in the back to and Paul, Chris, Mark and Kevin talking at a table.

"Hi Guys." Stephanie smiled.

"Hey Steph." Chris waved.

"Mommy." Gregory reached up.

"Hey big boy." Stephanie kissed his cheek.

"So Steph, why is Paul in Marital Jail?" Kevin giggled.

"The question is why is Steph in Marital Jail." Paul corrected.

"Anywho, Paul, I'll pick the girls up so can you and Gregory go and get something to eat together because we'll be busy. Okay? Kay." Stephanie said putting Gregory on his lap then turning to leave.

"Oh she is mad at you." Mark laughed.

"Like Sara is always angry with you." Paul replied.

"She is never angry with me!" Mark corrected.

"Yeah what ever." Kevin watched Stephanie talk and giggle with John Cena.

"I'll kick your ass if you don't stop starring at my wife." Paul warned.

"I was just watching her flirt with Cena." Kevin looked over at her now leaving then back to Paul.

"She knows the deal." Paul snickered only half meaning it.

"Let's go eat daddy I hungry." Gregory said.

"Fine." Paul stood up.

"I'm hungry too." Cameron told Shawn.

"Well then Paul we're joining you." Shawn smiled.

"Anyone else?" Paul asked.

"Why the hell not?" Mark asked as the seven of the got up to leave. Paul made sure he gave John a glare before he left but John just shrugged it off. The men sat around the table at the restaurant already finished eating while Gregory and Cameron were gone, playing. Paul and his friends discussed the good things and bad about being married. "Let me ask you this, did we ever get to kick our wives out of the room? Did we ever get to make the wife sleep on the couch?" Mark asked looking around the table.

"Nope." Chris agreed.

"Well actually, I did...once." Shawn said.

"Well your marriage is stupid." Paul commented with a laugh.

"I know you've been on the couch, big boy, plenty of times." Shawn laughed looking over at Paul.

"Oh please." Paul replied.

"You and Steph have been divorced twice and married three and a half times with four kids. You two have the most screwed marriage." Mark said laughing.

"Just like how Shawn screwed your wife?" Paul asked as Mark looked over at Shawn. He looked up from drinking his Pepsi and smiled.

"That was like so many years ago." Shawn snickered.

"What?" Mark yelled.

"He's kidding, or is he?" Kevin asked laughing.

"He better be." Mark said back slapping Shawn making him choke on his soda.

"I'm kidding." Shawn said.

"You can't be too sure about that, Mark." Chris joined in.

"Whatever because I had your wife the other day." Mark laughed.

"Okay, okay...enough about people's wives." Paul advised.

"Why? It's because you don't wanna get into _how_ Steph and Chris used to be...EVERY night." Kevin elbowed his friend.

"C'mon guys I thought we were gonna forget that." Chris whined, going along with teasing Paul.

"See I'd have a come back but you don't have a girl." Paul responded to Kevin.

"Ha, ha...and I have a girlfriend." Kevin said .

"Yeah? who?" Shawn giggled.

"Her name is...Jessica Irvine." Kevin laughed.

"Ha." Chris said sarcastically.

"So really, Paul, why are you and Stephanie arguing?" Mark questioned.

"Well, I'm not really mad; she told Gregory she didn't know why she married a jerk so I went all sensitive on her." Paul chuckled.

"She ended up asking you if you were a jerk? Jess did that to me a few days ago." Chris said.

"Why is she mad at you?" Kevin asked curiously.

"I don't know, I think it's because Trish is back in town." Paul answered.

"Oh man, you got it bad." Shawn said.

"I am very sympathetic towards you right now." Mark smiled.

"Wow, how many letters is that?" Kevin asked.

"Sympathetic?" Chris asked.

"Yep." Kevin answered looking at Mark.

"Well let me see, S-I-M-P-I-T-H-E-T-I-K, so eleven." Mark laughed.

"Yeah, there are eleven letters but it's S-Y-M-P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C." Paul told him.

"I knew that." Mark laughed.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded sarcastically.

"Daddy." Gregory said coming from the game room attached to the restaurant.

"What?" Paul questioned him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I have a new girlfriend, can I have a dollar to give her?" Gregory asked smiling.

"Here." Paul gave him a dollar while laughing.

"Tell her she's really pretty." Kevin smiled.

"She is." Gregory assured.

"Yeah and be really nice to her." Shawn said as Gregory ran back to the room.

"I'm about to head home." Paul stood up.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"You know why, I don't want Steph to be more angry with me." Paul chuckled.

"I'll get Gregory, his girlfriend might have a cute mom." Kevin snickered.

RePost!


	5. Jealousy

Just To Let You Know: I own nada, nothing...at all.

"Ma, school totally sucks but then again it rocks!" Alyssa said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah Ally, you said that already. What is it with you blondes." Maria replied as they walked in the house.

"Good night my precious daughters." Stephanie said sarcastically. "And when I say night, I mean it." She warned as they headed up the steps.

"I get the picture." Alyssa said.

"Yeah." Stephanie nodded as the phone started ringing. She walked in the kitchen and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Stephanie, hi." The man on the other end of the phone line said.

"Eric, how'd you get my number?" Stephanie asked opening the refrigerator.

"You gave it to me, remember?" He asked.

"To give to Trish." Stephanie said. "Remember?"

"Well sorry." He said sarcastically. "Um, hold on." All she heard was him talking to someone. "That was Marie, my daughter. She needed my help with something."

"Oh, I thought you only had one daughter, Chelsea." Stephanie said pulling orange juice out of the fridge.

"I do, her name is Chelsea Marie. Most people call her Marie except she hates that name." Eric chuckled.

"My oldest daughters middle name is Marie and my middle name is Marie also." Stephanie responded pouring her a glass of juice.

"Oh." Eric said. "She's sixteen."

"My Alyssa is sixteen too." Stephanie smiled. "So what did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you would ever date me." Eric said smoothly.

"Uh, I'm...well uh, um..." Stephanie answered as her husband walked in the kitchen. "I've got to go." Stephanie hung the phone up and looked over at her husband. "Gregory sleep?"

"Yeah." Paul answered. "Who were you talking to?" He asked taking her orange juice from her.

"Um, uh...myself." Stephanie lied.

"On the phone? Gee, Steph, you're the best liar ever." Paul said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Shut up." She took her juice back and finished it.

"You know I'm mad at you right?" He asked.

"How so?" Stephanie questioned.

"Why did you marry me?" Paul asked sitting down.

"First, second, third or fourth. Except the second was more like a divorce, right?" Stephanie inquired smiling.

"All." He eyed her.

"Well the first time was because you, my dad and who ever else said it'd be a good idea and same for the second. The third time was because I loved you and I was pregnant and same for the fourth." Stephanie laughed to herself as she sat on his lap.

"Good, I love you too." Paul said leaning in to kiss her but she backed up and then stood up.

"Now that that is resolved, you should know that I'm mad at you too." Stephanie replied.

"Why?" He asked folding his arms.

"Well..." She started but then realized how stupid it was. She was never jealous of anyone and this seemed like jealousy to her. She felt ashamed, a McMahon was never jealous! "Okay, I'm not mad." Stephanie lied.

"Prove it." He said.

"How?" She chuckled.

"Kiss me." Paul puckered his lips.

"I'm not kissing you." Stephanie replied.

"Because you're mad at me and I wanna know why." He frowned.

"I'm not mad." She kissed him and then backed up. "See?" She asked walking into the living room. She grabbed a pillow and screamed in it.

"Babe, you okay?" He asked walking in smiling.

"Yeah, just fluffing the pillows." She lied walking up the steps. After she took a shower, she decided she should just forget it all. Paul's her husband and he loves her so it isn't a big deal. She walked in Gregory's room and kissed his forehead and then left, she then walked in Maria's room and did the same. She slowly opened Alyssa's room door and smiled at her daughter. Her bathroom light was on so she walked in to turn the light off but she found a pregnancy test kit. Stephanie then practically ran down the steps and Paul was on the sofa with his back turned to her.

"Trish...but, Trish...I know, but Trish...but Trish." Paul said obviously talking to Trish; Stephanie frowned and cleared her throat. "Trish, I gotta go." Paul said looking up at his wife and hanging up the phone. "What is that in your hand?" He asked standing up and then standing facing her. "You're not pregnant are you?" He sighed. "We're getting to old for this."

"Shut up." She said. "I'm not but Alyssa may be."

"Ha, ha." Paul chuckled walking out of the living room and then he walked back in and starred at her. "She better not be!"

"Oh please." Stephanie said walking in the kitchen, remembering what she had forgotten so quickly, he was talking to Trish. After she left, his cell phone rang and he answered.

"Trish?" He asked. "I thought...yeah...Trish, I know...but...you said that...okay...Trish. Damn, I know...Trish."

"This is getting real old, real fast." Stephanie said.

"Alright, Trish I gotta go." He hung up and looked at Stephanie. "What? She called me."

"I just told you our daughter may be pregnant and you're talking to your girlfriend." Stephanie sighed as she slipped on her slippers. "I'm gonna take a ride."

"Where?" Paul asked following.

"Somewhere." She said going for her keys but he grabbed them first. "Give me my keys!" He ignored her and wrote Alyssa a little note that they'd be back soon. "Give them to me."

"No." He argued. She smirked and opened the coat closets door and went in her jacket pocket and got her extra set of keys.

"Bye-bye." She left and he followed her. She got in the drivers seat and he sat on the passenger seat and looked over at his wife. "Get out!"

"I bought your last tank of gas." He chuckled and she sped off. "So, why are you mad at me?" He asked annoyingly.

"When this last bit of gas runs out you're out. Okay? Kay." Stephanie said with a small laugh. Stephanie started to drive around just to be driving. She had no destination, not really wanting to get anywhere. She kept replaying her life and how Trish always seemed to manipulate her way into it.

"So, you're mad at me?" Paul asked her.

"I refuse to tell a lie so hell yeah I'm mad at you." She said tangling her fingers with her brunette colored mane.

"Me, why?" He asked innocently.

"Because everything was going fine and you have to always invite someone with open arms. And have you noticed that that some one is always a female? Did you also notice that I am always mad at you? And something else I wonder if you noticed, your eyes seem to always wander." Stephanie said not taking her eyes off of the road. "I've been quiet for too long dammit and the way you chew gum...it annoys me." She put a piece of tissue up to his mouth and he spit it out. "Our daughter might be pregnant but still you choose to talk to Trish rather than come up with a solution."

"She better not be." Paul said wide eyed. "I'm sorry for irking you. My eyes do not wander and Trish called me the last time." He assured her. "Steph?" He chuckled a bit.

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked glancing over at him.

"Are you jealous of Trish?" He questioned.

"Jealous? I am not jealous of anyone Paul and especially not her. What the hell type question is that?" Stephanie inquired; frowning, her face had turned a bright red.

"It's just a question." Paul said as she pulled into a self-serve gas station.

"Yeah." She said sarcastically.

"Self-serve." He said. "You need my help?"

"I'd rather...um, I'd rather do something that I hate instead of have you do anything for me right now." Stephanie choked; he was always the one with the slick comebacks.

"Whatever." He replied as she pulled out of gas station, she drove around to find a full-serve gas station but she didn't. She decided she was going to learn how to pump gas, again, tonight. She stopped and opened her door and took a deep breath. "You need my help?"

"No and I told you that already." Stephanie frowned. He sat in the car and watched her make a fool of herself. He couldn't help but laugh. Stephanie came back to the car and took out her wallet to find her credit card.

"No, you cannot get gas with your Lord & Taylor's card." Paul laughed at her.

"Bite me." She responded. She went to the pump and she humored her husband. He decided that he'd seen enough and decided to help her. He got out and laughed at her.

"You obviously need my help." Paul said smiling with her keys dangling from his index finger.

"Why do you have my keys?" She asked putting her hands on her hip.

"Well, I don't want you to leave me." Paul answered placing his hands over hers. "It goes in like this."

"Like this?" She asked curiously.

"No, like this." He put it in properly.

"Don't make this situation sexual when you know I'm mad at you." Stephanie warned as he put the pump up.

"What? I didn't do anything." Paul said innocently putting his head on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"I hate you." She chuckled.

"You've said that before." He laughed lightly.

"Why don't you take me seriously?" Stephanie asked crossing her arms.

"Because I know you're angry with me, which you always are when Trish is around." Paul told her smiling,

"But that was years ago." Stephanie poked her lip out.

"C'mon, I'll drive." Paul opened the door for her.

"Fine." She said. They drove home and there was complete silence. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm a complete bitch, right?"

"If I said yeah you'd try to kick my ass, right?" Paul chuckled.

"There's no try about it." Stephanie assured him.

**Repost!**


	6. Hate To think About It!

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing at all.

"Mommy, daddy, wake up." Maria said jumping up and down on the bed.

"Maria, if you don't get off of this bed...I swear..." Paul yelled putting a pillow over his head.

"What time is it?" Stephanie asked getting up.

"I don't know but Alyssa woke me and Gregory up and made us get dressed and we had cereal and milk." Maria said still jumping around. Paul pulled her down and she screamed as loud as she could.

"Maria, shut up." He said tickling her.

"Daddy, let go!" Maria giggled.

"Paul, don't wrinkle her clothes." Steph told him. "Get off of my bed." Stephanie picked her up and put her the other side of the door and closed it. "Go somewhere and bother somebody." Stephanie said to her daughter. "She is sucking up."

"I know." Paul agreed as he sat up.

"You bring Maria and Gregory to school and I'll bring Ally." Stephanie suggested.

"Fine." He said following her to the bathroom. They both started brushing their teeth.

"You think she's pregnant? I mean she's a baby." Stephanie asked.

"We had Kris when we were young." Paul said looking in the mirror.

"I know, somehow I was there." Steph chuckled at her sarcasm.

"That was the joy of it." Paul laughed while he wiped his face.

"Yeah, I know that, too." Stephanie said kissing him feverishly.

"You haven't kissed me like that in a while, it makes me wanna throw you across our bed." He laughed.

"It comes naturally." She smirked. "OK, we need to become very angry parents."

"Just think about it and that too, will come naturally." Paul told her.

"Alyssa!" Stephanie yelled, she walked in with a smile on her face.

"Mommy I got everyone up, dressed and fed, so can I go on a date?" Alyssa questioned.

"Never." Paul said walking pass them.

"But daddy." Alyssa watched him leave.

"Ally, I found a pregnancy test in your room on your sink. Are you pregnant?" Stephanie asked bluntly without hesitation. Ally chuckled before answering.

"No, at least I don't think so." Alyssa laughed, looking at her mother. She had a frown, one of the angriest she's seen in a while. "It was a joke."

"It better be." Stephanie warned.

"It is, it is." Alyssa sat on her mom's bed.

"Well, then, whose is it?" Stephanie asked.

"I, uh...well I can't say." Alyssa said. "I gotta go before daddy leaves me." She stood up.

"Sit, Elizabeth, you an tell me if it's yours."

"Ma, I just told you that it wasn't mines. Hello?" Alyssa said using her hands to wave in Stephanie's face.

"Tell me who it belongs to." Stephanie said putting an ounce of authority in her voice.

"Okay, okay. It belongs to my friend, uh, Marie." Ally said, it was kind of the truth, sort of a lie. Who came to Stephanie's mind was Chelsea Marie, Eric's daughter. Marie was the first name that came to Alyssa's mind, it wasn't her fault every other person around her has a name like Marie.

"Oh, okay. Go and wait for me to get dress." Stephanie said as Alyssa left. Stephanie got dressed and drove her daughter to school; it was a really silent ride. When Stephanie pulled up to the school, she looked at her daughter. "Daddy will come and get you. And we're not finished talking just yet."

"I need a note." Alyssa said giving Stephanie a piece of notebook paper. Steph wrote a quick note and Alyssa gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran into school. Not because she couldn't wait to get to class. (Get real) She had to get to the bathroom so she could warn _Marie. _Stephanie decided she had to tell Trish so she could speak to Chelsea Marie. Stephanie got out of her car and knocked on the door, she was starting to feel as if she was coming too often.

"Hey, Eric, I didn't have your number so that's why I didn't call." Stephanie explained as he opened the door wide so she could enter. As soon as she entered she remembered what he had asked her over the phone. "Um, is Trish home?"

"No but she'll be home in a minute." He said motioning for her to follow him into the kitchen. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Stephanie chuckled.

"Would you like something to drink?" Eric asked.

"No thanks." Stephanie answered with a small smile. "Where exactly is Trish?"

"She went to the doctor to make sure the baby was okay." Eric answered as she sat down.

"Is Brittany alright?" Stephanie asked with concern in her voice.

"She's just fine and I meant the baby, we're expecting." Eric smiled.

"Oh, congrats." Stephanie grinned now knowing the blonde was out of her hair.

"Thanks, the baby is why we tried to work things out." Eric informed.

"Way too much info." Steph put her hand up to stop him from speaking. She looked around the kitchen as she crossed her legs.

"Nice legs." Eric smiled.

"Uh, thanks." Stephanie said putting them under the table. "When is she coming home?"

"Soon." Eric answered.

"Um, I think I should go." Stephanie stood up and straitened her skirt noting herself not to wear skirts around this guy. "Tell Trish to call me."

"Does she have your number?" Eric asked.

"No…but you do." Stephanie reminded him. "But here, just in case you lost it." Stephanie gave him a business card and wondered if she was flirting with him or not. "I'll see myself out." She left.

"Okay." He chuckled putting the card in his pocket never intending on giving Trish Stephanie's number.

"Eric, I'm home." Trish yelled coming into the kitchen.

"Hey." He kissed her forehead. "So, how's the baby?"

"Fine." She answered; you could barely tell she was pregnant.

"That's good news." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, I could have sworn I saw Stephanie's car; was she here?" Trish inquired.

"No." He said quickly.

"Are you lying to me?" Trish questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Now, baby, would I ever lie to you?" Eric asked.

"No, you wouldn't." Trish said. 'Although I'd hate to think about it', she thought.

Repost!


	7. Irresistible

Just A Reminder: Me, Kee-Kee, I own nothing and no one. Although, I wouldn't mind owing someone. Anywho, please read and review.

"Will somebody please get the damn phone?" Paul yelled walking out of _his _gym.

"I'm in the shower." Stephanie yelled back. It was eight o'clock and Gregory and Maria were already in bed while Ally and Kris were talking and Steph was showering.

"Fine, I'll get it." Paul said picking up the cordless phone. "Hello?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"Hi, is Stephanie there?" Eric asked politely.

"Yeah." Paul answered returning the same respect.

"What? Are you like her brother or something?" Eric chuckled.

"Uh, no. More like Husband." Paul corrected.

"Husband?" Eric inquired, kind of in a shock way.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Paul questioned.

"My name's Eric." He answered. "I didn't know she was married and well I frankly don't care." Eric said getting snooty; Paul decided he had to no time for this little boy so he hung the phone up.

"Stephanie!" Paul yelled as loud as he could which was really loud.

"I'm in the room." She screamed, he stomped up the steps and stormed in. "What?" She asked tightening the towel around her.

"Who the hell is Eric?" He yelled.

"Calm down...Eric called?" Stephanie questioned. "What did he say? What did he want?" She somehow found herself smiling.

"You, obviously." Paul stated starring at her.

"I can't blame him." She chuckled.

"Ha, ha." Paul looked at her. "Now, who is he?"

"You really wanna know?" She asked annoyingly, a little something she learned from him.

"Why would I ask you if, yes I wanna know." He said.

"Wait, do you think that he's like my boyfriend or something?" She asked sitting on the bed and crossing her legs out of habit. Stephanie started laughing at the thought, he never seemed jealous of anyone. He said that he trusted her but she thought he didn't care so she found this to be enjoyable.

"Who is he Steph?" Paul repeated crossing his arms starring at her.

"He's a guy." Stephanie giggled.

"Steph, this is not funny." Paul said.

"Do you not trust me? Your wife, I'm heart broken." Stephanie pretended to weep.

"I swear Steph, if you don't tell me who this little joke is...I'm gonna-" He yelled and she started to laugh.

"You're gonna what? I haven't done anything wrong." Stephanie stood up and stopped him in his tracks.

"This isn't cute." He frowned. "How does he look?"

"He's attractive and he's a lot like you, really flirtatious." Stephanie said.

"I am nothing like him..."

"Look, baby-"

"No, you know what? You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight and not in my bed." He said as she started to laugh.

"You can't kick me out." Stephanie said.

"Oh yes the hell I can." He said throwing her over his shoulder and bringing her down the steps and then throwing her on the couch.

"Dammit, Paul, I have nothing on." Stephanie told him.

"It's real funny now, huh?" He asked taking his shirt off and after throwing it at her then walking up the steps.

"I hate you." She yelled.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed as he continued up the steps.

Next Morning:

"Owe." Stephanie said rubbing her back, the sofa was harder then she thought. She realized she was still wrapped up in a towel when the doorbell rang but she didn't care; she opened the door. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to say hello on my ride from bringing Brittany to school. So, hi." He said. "You look nice."

"Hi...um, I've gotta go." Stephanie told him. She saw Paul walking up to the house and she cursed to herself. "Hey baby." Stephanie smiled.

"Hi." Paul stopped at the door and him and Eric shook hands.

"Look if you've got something to say really important, call me." Stephanie said as he nodded yes then leaving. She looked at Paul and he walked in. "I'm so freaking mad at you." She hit his shoulder.

"Owe." He complained sarcastically.

"My back is killing me." Stephanie followed him in the kitchen. "You are gonna massage my back."

"No I'm not, who is Eric?" Paul questioned, he wasn't so angry anymore.

"That guy you shook hands with." Stephanie chuckled.

"That is not funny." He said.

"No, seriously." Stephanie said opening the refrigerator and taking a banana out. "He's Trish' fiancé, he likes me. I don't like him though if that's what you're wondering." Stephanie said. "Did you know that she was pregnant?"

"No, I didn't." He shook his head.

"Oh, well she is and they're a family; Eric, Trish, Chelsea, Britt and the baby. Brittany is a really sweet girl and I want you to get to meet her." Stephanie couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I haven't even shared two sentences with her." Paul said, he was starting to get jealous. "So you're not cheating on me?"

"No, Paul I'm not. Darn." She folded her arms and then started to peal her banana.

"You better be kidding." He said.

"It was a joke." Stephanie laughed biting her banana.

"I knew that." He said seriously.

"Well then usually, you'd smile." Stephanie put a piece of her banana in his mouth. "Can you rub my back?"

"Why?" Paul asked frowning.

"Well, because I want you to and when I make you sleep on the sofa which you always just go in a guest room, you make me rub your back." Stephanie answered sitting on his knee.

"Fine." He gave in. "I'll rub your back tonight before we go to bed."

"What use would it be?" Stephanie asked. "Now...I'm demanding that you do it."

"When has that ever worked on me?" Paul questioned smiling.

"Baby, please." Stephanie stood up and took his hand and they walked upstairs.

"Good, I'm in here...I'm sleepy." He laid down and closed his eyes.

"No, now I wanna fight." She said throwing her hands up.

"I don't wanna fight you, you're like five feet." Paul replied not opening his eyes.

"You don't even know how tall I am, butt head, and I am your wife." She complained.

"You're five nine and a hundred something pounds." He still kept his eyes closed. She sucked her teeth and then pinched him. "Ouch." He swatted her hand away.

"You were trying to hit me?" Stephanie asked pinching his nose.

"You're annoying." He rolled over.

"Do you love me?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"I guess I should, so yeah...I guess so." Paul answered.

"You guess so?" She screeched.

"Yeah, I mean no, of course I love you and you know that." Paul said.

"Then rub my back." Stephanie begged. He sat up and looked his wife.

"Why do you do this to me?" Paul asked.

"Because I love you." Stephanie smiled. "I still wanna fight you."

"Oh please." She giggled as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie, do you wanna go out on a date." Eric immediately asked starring at his fiancé who was sitting across from him.

"I'm married." She blurted out putting Paul's arm around her shoulder.

"I know, me, Trish, you and your husband." Eric explained.

"Fine, how about seven tomorrow." Stephanie asked.

"Okay, bye." Paul said as Stephanie put her hand over his mouth.

"See you tomorrow." Eric said.

"Alright, goodbye." Stephanie hung up and looked at her husband.

"A date?" He asked rubbing his neck.

"Yeah me, him, you and Trish." Stephanie said as he frowned.

"Since when am I third?" Paul asked.

"You've made me third plenty of times baby." Stephanie chuckled. "You know you're the number one man in my life."

"I better be!" He said as she nodded in response.

"I don't have to be to work in another hour." Stephanie smiled.

"Who says I'm not mad at you?" Paul asked.

"Well, you can't resist me." Stephanie smirked.

"Yeah, my wife is irresistible."

REPOST


	8. The Date

Just To Let You Know: I don't own anything at all.

Stephanie looked at her reflection in the mirror. For some odd reason, she didn't feel right. She felt as if she had to make herself look better than Trish and the reason why she thought this was probably jealousy. "Steph, what is this...like the tenth time?" Paul chuckled walking into his room standing next to his wife.

"Me? You changed like ten times yourself." Stephanie replied smiling.

"Well how do I look?" Paul spun around; he was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a black shirt.

"Not too shabby." Stephanie laughed.

"You look nice, too, not good enough to be with all this here," He pointed to himself. "But, you look okay."

Stephanie whacked him jokingly.

"I look better than you in every way." Stephanie told him as he pulled her close where heir faces were inches apart.

"You do?" He questioned.

"You better believe it." She kissed him but soon they separated because they heard someone's giggles from behind them. They looked at their little boy on the floor and he clapped his hands together. "Come here Gregory." Stephanie turned and picked him up. "How are you?"

"I fine?" Gregory shrugged as he looked around the room.

"Oh my God, I thought I lost him." Maria opened the door and walked in.

"You look nice ma." Alyssa sat in pretzel style on the bed following Maria.

"Better than daddy?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah!" Alyssa said as Paul glared at her. "Uh, no. Never." She said almost sarcastically.

"Baby sitter here?" Stephanie asked.

"Kris is here." Maria smiled as Gregory scurried out of the room to find her.

"Kristi." Gregory yelled as he ran.

"I'm not getting him." Maria told them plopping down on her parents bed.

"Kris isn't the baby sitter." Paul said as he tied his shoe.

"Oh, why not?" Alyssa asked. "I mean, I could always watch Maria and Gregory…it's not that hard, dad."

"Kris said she had a date but then she claims she doesn't feel good." Stephanie answered. "Okay well we have to go." She kissed their foreheads.

"Bye, and stay out of our room!" Paul and Stephanie left. Thirty minutes later Stephanie and Paul arrived at the restaurant to find Trish and Eric already there and bickering.

"Eric if you flirt with her, I swear." Trish elbowed him.

"Shut up." Eric glared at her.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Sorry, Trish...sorry." He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"You better be." Trish folded her arms.

"Hi you two." Stephanie got their attention.

"Hi, have a seat." Eric pointed and Paul pulled a chair out for her and they sat across from them.

"Hi Trish." Stephanie smiled.

"Hi Steph." Trish looked up from her water.

"Hi Eric." Stephanie looked at him and he glanced up, locking his eyes with hers only for a minute before responding.

"Hello Stephanie." Eric dragged out.

"Eric, I'm Paul and you are Trish's fiancé?" Paul interrupted their stare.

"Yeah." Eric answered.

"So how far along are you Trish?" Stephanie asked in a friendly tone smiling.

"Two months." She grinned almost shyly.

"Oh." Stephanie chuckled. They were quiet for about ten minutes.

"So, Steph, you look nice." Eric broke the silence.

"Thanks, you look nice, too." Stephanie complemented him.

"Excuse us." Trish smiled as she took Eric's hand. They walked out side and starred at each other. "That's flirting."

"I said she looked nice." Eric frowned.

"Come on, let's get this over with already." Trish headed back and he followed.

"What?" Stephanie asked looking at her husband; he was starring at her.

"You know what." Paul told her. After they ordered the just sat there and after getting their food they still just sat there.

"Okay um, Trish...when am I gonna meet Brittany?" Paul questioned breaking the somewhat annoying sound of Stephanie tapping her fork against the plate repeatedly.

"We'll talk about it." Trish looked at him.

"How've you been? I missed you." Paul smiled.

"I've been pretty good." Trish looked at him and their brown eyes connected. "You?"

"I'm doing great." Paul sipped his drink and looked at his wife who had a slowly fading smile on her face. She was playing with the napkin; she had been folding it under the table.

"That's good...I'm sorry I took off like that." Trish put her hand over his and he smiled.

"It's okay." Paul assured her.

'He's lying to her, he always says something about not knowing Brittany and how mad he is at Trish' Stephanie thought folding the napkin over again.

'This is getting so easy' Trish thought as a smiled appeared on her face.

'I'm glad Trish is moving on' Paul thought starring at Trish. 'I really wanna meet Brittany'

'I wonder if Steph would run off into the night with me' Eric smiled looking over at Stephanie. She looked up and gave him an awkward smile.

'This guy probably really is nuts' Stephanie thought.

"Stephanie, do you wanna give them time to talk about Brittany?" Eric asked smiling.

"Uh, sure." Stephanie stood up and her and Eric walked out side.

"When do you want to meet Brittany?" Trish asked boldly.

"Any time." Paul assured her.

"When is it gonna be convenient for you?" Trish questioned.

"Trish, I'm telling you...any time." Paul smiled. It was silent for a few minutes and then it hit him. "I hope you don't mind me asking." He started.

"Go ahead." Trish forwarded.

"Are you sure I'm Brittany's dad?" Paul asked.

"I am very sure but if you want to make sure yourself you are more than welcome to." Trish said as a waiter walked by. "Excuse me."

"Yes ma'am?" He smiled.

"Can I have that...yeah, the chocolate one." Trish grinned.

"Yeah." The waiter gave her the chocolate cake she wanted and Paul couldn't help but laugh.

"You want anything, sir?" The waiter asked him.

"No thanks." Paul shook his head no and watched Trish eat her cake. "Good, huh?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Trish frowned.

"Well...is that rhetorical?" Paul asked as she started to giggle.

"I'm not the one with the big nose." Trish giggled as they both laughed.

"So how is being with Trish?" Stephanie sat down and crossed her legs. At that very moment she thanked God for remembering to wear pants.

"It's great and how is it being with...um, Paul is it?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, his name is Paul, it's really spontaneous." Stephanie chuckled.

"How are your daughters?" Eric smiled. 'He is so good-looking' Stephanie thought.

"My daughters?" Stephanie felt like she had lost her mind for a brief moment. "Oh...they're fine and I also have a son...he's the baby." 'Why am I in such an awe at his gorgeousness' Stephanie asked herself. 'I'm a married woman dammit' She looked around and crossed her arms; it was a little chilly outside.

"You...are you cold?" Eric asked flashing his smile almost making Stephanie melt.

"Hmm?" Stephanie looked up.

"Are you cold?" Eric wrapped an arm around Stephanie and she felt relaxed. He took his jacket off and put it around her and he wrapped his arm around her again to make sure she was comfortable. This was very thoughtful. This didn't feel right, it was relaxing, but it didn't feel right plus, this was wrong, very wrong. She stood up and sighed.

"I'm going back in." Stephanie said walking back into the restaurant. They walked in the restaurant and Paul and Trish were dying out laughing. "So, everything is figured out?"

"Yeah, Trish says any time." Paul looked at his wife. "I paid, let's go."

"Yeah, come on." Trish stood up and walked over to Paul and pulled his chair out and they started laughing. Eric and Stephanie looked at them and well, they weren't smiling.

"Inside joke." Paul laughed.

"Ha ha." Stephanie said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Lets go." Eric took Trish's hand and Paul stood up.

"Come on baby." Paul put an arm around her, she looked up at him and frowned and shrugged his arm off. She walked ahead of him and they were out side.

"Bye Trish." Stephanie and Trish hugged.

"See you soon." Trish chuckled.

"Great." Stephanie grinned almost in a phony way.

"God bye Steph." Eric kissed her cheek and Trish and Paul starred at them.

"Bye Eric." Stephanie grinned.

"Bye." Paul and Trish hugged and they were about to split but Stephanie remembered she had his jacket.

"Here's your jacket." Stephanie took it from around her and handed it to Eric. "Thanks." Paul and Stephanie walked off and Trish looked at Eric.

"I was cold." Trish frowned.

"Well here." He wrapped it around her and kissed her cheek.

"That's more like it." Trish glanced at Stephanie and Paul as he opened the door for her.

"You better had." Stephanie said seriously.

"I better had what? I am a wonderful guy, I open doors for you all of the time." Paul closed the door for her.

"So, what was you inside joke?" Stephanie asked watching him put his seatbelt on.

"You had to be there." Paul smiled as he put the key in the ignition.

"I had to be there? Well I wanna know, is that a crime?" Stephanie put her seatbelt on.

"One day we were going out to eat and she said something about me always having to be in control. She said she was gonna be the male and I was gonna be the girl. She opened doors for me and ordered for us. It was really funny. She had me talking high-pitched and she was talking deep..." He glanced t her and she wasn't smiling.

"That's funny?" Stephanie asked.

"Well you had to be there." Paul chuckled.

"Why were you all lovey dovey with her?" Stephanie questioned.

"Me? You practically threw yourself on him." Paul exaggerated.

"Paul, just shut up before we say things we will regret later." Stephanie looked out of the window. The rest of the ride was silent. They got out and walked up to the house. "Let me get that for you." Stephanie said sarcastically opening the door. "We're home."

"Hey mom." Alyssa said in a small tune.

"Yeah, hey." Kristina giggled in the same tone.

"Who did what?" Stephanie asked.

"Ashley's here." Maria smiled.

"Maria!" Alyssa and Kris starred at her.

"Sorry?" Maria chuckled nervously.

"Hi." Ashley walked over to Paul and Stephanie not smiling. She felt too guilty for any exciting reunions. She gulped as her brother starred her down.

"Ashley!" Stephanie smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Where the hell were you? You decide to up and leave like you don't have any family…what's wrong with you?" Paul asked slightly raising his voice.

"Hi big brother." Ashley waved with a sarcastic tone. "I actually had something to tell you and someone for you to meet."

"Who?" Paul crossed his arms.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." Ashley frowned.

"Hi Ashley, I missed you. Even though I worried to death, I missed you!" Paul said sarcastically.

"What happened, Ash?" Stephanie asked.

"I have a daughter." Ashley looked down. Before responding, Stephanie looked at Paul's angry face and smirked.

"Really? Where is she? What is her name?" Stephanie asked smiling.

"Her name is Kelly, thank you for understanding, Steph." She eyed her brother before looking back. "Come and meet her." Ashley brought Stephanie into the other room.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kris asked.

"Don't worry daddy, she's a really cute baby…she isn't ugly or anything. She doesn't look like Kris." Alyssa assured her father.

"I'm going to bed." Paul told his daughters turning toward the steps.

"Wait, daddy." Maria stopped him.

"Yeah." He starred at the ceiling, exhausted.

"Can you tuck me in?" Maria smiled innocently. She still had her charm!

"Sure." He picked her up and the walked up the steps.

REPOST!


	9. The arms of another

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

"Ash, she's really cute." Stephanie smiled at her sister in law. Paul walked by them and glared at his wife. "I'll see you in the morning, good night. You know where the kitchen and where everything is and this is your home too, make yourself comfortable."

"Maybe I should go and give Mr. Moody there some time to cool off." Ashley smiled referring to Paul.

"That is unnecessary. Good night Ashley." Stephanie walked in the kitchen and he was drinking bottled water. Before saying anything, she gave him the look. The look you get when you know you had done something wrong.

"What?" Paul frowned.

"I never thought I'd be saying anything like this to you, but you need to go apologize to your sister and welcome her in this house. You need to have at least some hospitality." She said.

"Steph, I am angry with her and you should be too." He argued.

"We went over this already, just because you're mad it doesn't mean I am. Now I also wanna know why you and Trish were looking in each others eyes and looking all dreamy." Stephanie said as she folded her arms.

"Stephanie, please." He rolled his eyes.

"Mommy, can I have a few dollars?" Alyssa walked in the kitchen, they turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah." Paul nodded.

"Didn't we just give you your allowance?" Stephanie questioned.

"Well yeah but I went to the mall like two days ago." Alyssa answered.

"Look, I'll give you money in the morning, go up stairs and go to sleep." Paul sighed.

"You're arguing, aren't you?" Ally smiled.

"No." Paul looked up.

"Yes we are, bye." Stephanie waved and Alyssa took the hint and went up to her room.

"All I am asking you to do is not to flirt with Eric and especially not in my face." He looked at the floor.

"I wasn't flirting, bye Paul Michael, I'm going to bed." Stephanie said going up the steps.

"Well me too." He walked through the living room and said good night to Ashley and everyone else in the house. He made sure everyone was sleep and walked into his and Stephanie's room. He took a shower first so he was watching television when she came out. They starred at each other for a few minutes.

"I'm not talking to you." Stephanie announced.

"Good because I'm not talking to you." Paul sat on the bed and wrapped up in their comforter.

"Move." Stephanie tapped her foot impatiently, she pulled the sheet and he unrolled out and fell on the floor. "Thank you." She sat down.

"Owe." He said, this time, he was for real.

"Oh be quiet." Stephanie pulled the comforter up to her chest.

"Seriously...you made me hurt my finger." He sat on the edge of their bed.

"You sound like a baby." She put a pillow over her head. He didn't move so she crawled over to him. "Come on let me see." She took his hand and looked up at him. "You're a big baby."

"I am not." He frowned.

"Shut up and get into bed." Stephanie got in bed and he did also.

"Stephanie, you sleep?" He turned to her.

"What the hell type question is that?" Stephanie questioned turning around to face him. "If you ask me if I am asleep you're waiting for me to answer you and I…"

"Okay, so you're up…why'd you open your arms to Ashley and you know that I'm angry with her?" Paul asked.

"Well because I am not you and I have my own feelings. There is nothing wrong with being nice to my sister-in-law. The reason she left was because of you in the first place, if you would have accepted her and Randy's relationship she wouldn't have left." Stephanie propped up on her elbow.

"Stephanie, she should have listened to me. She didn't and that is her fault now she has a baby and her and Randy are not even together anymore." Paul frowned. "Stephanie we need to make decisions together."

"Oh, I'm planning on going to the bathroom in the morning and taking a shower…is that okay with you baby?" Stephanie asked turning around on her side.

"Wait, now I wanna know why you were so comfy with Eric." Paul raised his voice a little.

"We went over that already and I am not talking to you." Stephanie frowned.

"Tell me why you were so close with Eric." Paul demanded.

"I said I wasn't talking you." Stephanie said without opening her eyes.

"Fine because I have plenty of women who'd wanna talk with me." Paul bragged.

"Women like Trish?" Stephanie frowned.

"She'd wanna talk to me." Paul chuckled.

"Just like Eric would wanna talk with me." Stephanie grinned.

"No he wouldn't." Paul argued.

"Okay." She said. "Whatever."

"Don't get sarcastic with me." He told her.

"I do what I want, when I want and there aint a damn thing you can do about it." Stephanie made it clear to him; he frowned and turned around to go to sleep. It was hard for the both of them because when you are lying next to the person you hate at that moment it's kind of hard to stop yourself from smothering them or just slightly pushing them off of the bed. Stephanie sighed and turned on her back, she glanced at him and he was starring at the ceiling.

"We shouldn't go to sleep angry, again." Paul whispered.

"Well that's gonna be hard because I just, I cant stand you right now…we'll talk tomorrow after I bring the kids to school." Stephanie muttered.

"Fine, good night." Paul mumbled.

"Night." Stephanie smiled moving closer to him. At least after all these years they were still in love. He put his arm around her and she smiled. Even though she was angry with him being in his arms just felt good. There was something wrong with that though. In his arms she felt relaxed and loved, she felt good. The bad thing about that is, she felt the same way in Eric's arms. Why did she feel so loved in the arms of a man other than her husbands?

REPOST!


End file.
